Hydra (Earth-61311)
The East | Status = Defunct | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | OrganizationLeaders = | CurrentMembers = Last Caliphate, the three brothers of Causality | FormerMembers = Possibly Zhang Heng and his disciple | Allies = Brotherhood of the Shield, Forever Man | Enemies = | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Early history This category is for pre-formation and/or early years of the Spear Ancient Egypt 2620 BC.: End of Second Dynasty In 2620 BC., the Brood attacked Egypt and killed Pharaoh Khasekhemwy Khasekhemui, ending the Second Great Dynasty. Imhotep led a coalition of warriors, including En Sabah Nur and the Knight of Khonshu, and annihilated the aliens. Imhotep's Shield remained in the West, leading to the formation of the Brotherhood of the Shield. His Spear went to East, where it resided. Third Dynasty The earliest origins of Hydra date back to the Third Dynasty of Egypt. 114 AD, Han Dynasty of China In 114 AD in China, during the Han Dynasty, Zhang Heng had the possession of the Spear. He met with the pregnant Celestial "Madonna" and avoided the consumption of Earth or the Moon for nourishment of the infant Celestial by suggesting the use of the Sun as gestation place. Zhang Heng used the spear on some occasions, using to enforce the Brotherhood's goals and protect his country. Both part of the greater brotherhood became corrupted: While the West, the Brotherhood of the Shield, turned inwards and devoured itself, the East flew apart, dissipating itself generations after generations. The Last Caliphate "The three greatest ones of Asia rest, from minaret to monarchy flow the hidden knowledge, navigation and the last caliphate" -- Nostradamus' prediction At the height of the East, the Last Caliphate, the three brothers of Causality (the embodiment of branching time: What is, what has come before, what will be) were hidden away at the request of the the Forever Man (Michelangelo). Renaissance After the Renaissance, all references to the ancient organization of Hydra ceased to appear. 20th century In that period, Hydra was focused on ancient threats coming's return, and the ways to defeat those. 1935 Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff teached Hydra's pupils about the story of Zhang Heng and his servant confronting the Celestial Madonna. 1936 In 1936, Kraken came back from the East, to the Keep. Hydra leaders Baron Zemo, Elisa Sinclair, Dr. Sebastian Fenhoff and Kraken soon discussed their involvement along Nazi Germany and the Axis, seeing the Führer, Adolf Hitler, as the one they were waiting for. The plan was to infiltrate among the ranks of the Axis and install their own lieutenants, influencing the formal partnership with the Third Reich. Elisa Sinclair's connection within the Thule Society were crucial for this plan. Hydra wished to benefit of the relics of the dark arts and the Lost Gods that Hitler was assembling. Zemo himself was offered by them a high-ranking position within Nazi Germany Science Division, allowing him to see their plans of powerful weapons and Super-Soldiers he thought could be the things needed to confront the ancient threats. Elisa Sinclair was unsure of this alliance, having used her sight to foresee the suffering of what would be, and stating that Hydra would be consumed along with Hitler if they had to align themselveswith him. She saw young Steven Rogers Fenhoff simply decreed that if Hitler turned out to be "unsavory", Hydra would remove him from power and benefit from the empire he would had built, and Kraken sealed the plan, convinced by Fenhoff and Zemo. World War II "From the East the Spear falls to the Beast, It shall call to the blood of the Gorgon, And for a time it will fall silent, Then it shall burn brilliant, betrayal and vengeance! -- Nostradamus' prediction The Nazis acquired the Spear of Imhotep, possibly from or with the help of the Imperial Japan of Emperor Hirohito. In February 1942, Red Skull and Baron Strucker belonged to the Thule Society. ... Later, surviving fugitive members of both Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan (including the Hand) governments were recruited to become the modern incarnation of Hydra. 1956 In 1956, the Brotherhood of the Shield underwent a schism, ending with the retreat of Isaac Newton in the future, along with the Celestial Star Child. In order to pursue them, Michelango, Leonardo da Vinci, Leonid, Nathaniel Richards, Howard Stark, Nostradamus and Nikola Tesla awakened the Last Caliphate, and together, they used the Human Machine to travel to the future. 21st century S.P.E.A.R. After the invasion of Earth by Thanos, in which the super-powered team Dynasty was decimated, China realized their lack of defense ressources, it instated S.P.E.A.R., which became its premier first response and intelligence gathering organization, with over one hundred and fifty thousands operatives, and the Ascendants super-powered team. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zhang Heng has a blurry status: He is stated to be part of no group, but was later confirmed to be part of the Brotherhood (in the greater meaning) * "The Shield in the West, the Spear in the East" is seemingly the motto of the Brotherhood, being used by Zhang Heng, the Brotherhood of the Shield, Hydra, and S.P.E.A.R. | Trivia = | Links = }}